capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Akiyuki Morimoto
Akiyuki Morimoto (森本 章之) is a sound composer employed by Capcom in 2008. He started out composing a single track for both Monster Hunter 3 and Lost Planet 2. Resident Evil 6 is Morimoto's first major title, handling many themes relating to both Chris Redfield and Jake Muller, and acts as lead composer for its sequel. Little else is known about him. Production History *''Monster Hunter 3'' (2009) -- Special Thanks *''Lost Planet 2'' (2010) -- Music Composer (Sound) *''Resident Evil 6'' (2012) -- Composer (Sound) *''Resident Evil 7: Biohazard'' (2017) -- Composer (Capcom Co., Ltd.) *''Rockman 11 Original Soundtrack'' (CD) (2018) Song Credits Monster Hunter 3 *Hunter of the Violent Sands -- Composition & Arrangement Lost Planet 2 *Vagabundo -- Composition & Arrangement Resident Evil 6 *Death of a President -- Composition & Arrangement *The Unexpected -- Composition & Arrangement *No Way Out -- Composition & Arrangement *Underground Nightmare -- Composition & Arrangement *Emergency Situation I -- Composition & Arrangement *You Won’t Be Missed -- Composition & Arrangement *Escape from the Tower -- Composition & Arrangement *Trouble with Women -- Composition & Arrangement *Fallen Hero -- Composition & Arrangement *Bioterrorism in Lanshiang -- Composition & Arrangement *Mutations -- Composition & Arrangement *Separated -- Composition & Arrangement *At the Ace of Spades. -- Composition & Arrangement *Eastern Europe, Six Months Ago -- Composition & Arrangement *Gnezdo/Memento -- Composition & Arrangement *Conflict -- Composition & Arrangement *Vengeance Served? -- Composition & Arrangement *Haos/Apostle of Chaos -- Composition & Arrangement *Determination -- Composition & Arrangement *Escape from the Underwater Facility -- Composition & Arrangement *Entrust Oneself to the Future -- Composition & Arrangement *The War Isn’t Over -- Composition & Arrangement *Boy Meets Girl -- Composition & Arrangement *The Odd Couple -- Composition & Arrangement *Mission: Escape -- Composition & Arrangement *Ustanak/Collapsing Building -- Composition & Arrangement *Ugly Customers II -- Composition & Arrangement *The Cocoon Hatches! (Jake) -- Composition & Arrangement *Ustanak Immolated/No More Holding Back -- Composition & Arrangement *Results (Jake) -- Composition & Arrangement *Facility Collapse -- Composition & Arrangement *The Way Things Were -- Composition & Arrangement *Avoiding the Bullets -- Composition & Arrangement Resident Evil 7: Biohazard *A Loving Message -- Composition & Arrangement *On the Road -- Composition & Arrangement *Atmosphere -Swamp Encounter- -- Composition & Arrangement *Lost Memories -- Composition & Arrangement *Sinking Feeling -- Composition & Arrangement *Into Madness -- Composition & Arrangement *Kill or Be Killed -- Composition & Arrangement *Haunted House -- Composition & Arrangement *Back for More -- Composition & Arrangement *Love to Death -- Composition & Arrangement *Welcome to the Family -- Composition & Arrangement *Molded I -- Composition & Arrangement *White Room -- Composition & Arrangement *Into the Wreckage -- Composition & Arrangement *The Breaking Point -- Composition & Arrangement *Sense of Dread -- Composition & Arrangement *Death of a Friend -- Composition & Arrangement *Calm Before the Storm -- Composition & Arrangement *Biohazard -- Composition & Arrangement *Daidara-bocchi -- Composition & Arrangement *Ending -Reunited- -- Composition & Arrangement *The Choice -Freedom- -- Composition & Arrangement *Short-Lived Escape -Lost Freedom- -- Composition & Arrangement *The Grudge -- Composition & Arrangement *Ending -Last Goodbye- -- Composition & Arrangement *Title Menu -Beginning Hour- -- Composition & Arrangement *A Presence -Beginning Hour- -- Composition & Arrangement *Phone Call -Beginning Hour- -- Composition & Arrangement *You're Next -Beginning Hour- -- Composition & Arrangement *Thank You for Playing -Beginning Hour- -- Composition & Arrangement *VR Tutorial -- Composition & Arrangement *You Are Dead -- Composition & Arrangement Rockman 11 Original Soundtrack *Pile Man Stage (Arranged) -- Arrangement Category:Composers Category:Real-life people Category:Male people Category:Articles in need of images